In the deposition of materials from a vapor phase onto a substrate, a process which is generally carried out in vacuum, the material to be deposited upon the substrate is generally vaporized with high energy and caused to migrate to the substrate at which deposition takes place.
Prior techniques for the generation of vapor by the heating of a body of the substance to be deposited do not always result in satisfactory uniform deposits over large surface areas.